Noel (Mermaid Melody)
is a fictional character in the manga and anime series ''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. She is the Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean, and is shorter twin sister of Caren, although they are born in different places and have never met each other (this is because they were "chosen twins by fate"). Noel and Rina are close friends and swore to help each other when their enemy was making trouble in the seas. Noel and Rina escaped when their kingdoms were destroyed, but they were caught up by the monsters and Noel sacrificed herself to save Rina. Since then, Noel has been contained in a sleeping glass until she was finally rescued. As a person, Noel is quite gentle and courageous. In the anime, she visits the library sometimes to read while she is on vacation on shore with the other princesses, and is also revealed to like to study the mystical forces. Noel has three forms: her mermaid, human, and Deep Blue Pearl Voice form. Mermaid Her mermaid form follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with a deep blue strapless seashell bra, two deep blue colored pearl bracelets around her right wrist and a band of the same color around her upper arms and two pearl bracelets around her tail. Human In her Human Form, her eyes remain same color as when she is in her mermaid form. Her hair is Aiiro(Dark Blue) Which is styled into waves, with a right parted fringe. She is often seen reading and wearing dark blue clothing. Deep Blue/Aiiro/Indigo Pearl Voice Lastly, there is her idol form, her Deep Blue (Aiiro)In the third volume of the English manga, ai-iro was translated as indigo, but deep blue makes more sense regarding the character's colour scheme; the colours may be based on the rainbow, but Lucia is pink, not red. It is yet to be seen whether this will be corrected. Pearl Voice. Her costume is a short strapless blue dress with purple ruffles on the one side, it is above the knee with a light blue trim on the top. She also has white gloves and high heel boots with pale blue pearls on the wrist and ankles and deep blue cuffs that extend to her midarm and slightly below the knees. Adorning the back of her waist is a light blue bow on the back with dark blue ribbon to match the dress. A blue and purple barette partly holds back her hair. Noel's Powers Transformation In the anime, Noel shouts "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" to transform. Or in english she shouts "DarkBlue (indigo) Pearl Voice!" to transform Voice In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Noel can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. Noel's voice, matches her personality, calm, and soft. She is not shown to have her own song in the manga or anime, instead she is usually seen singing alongside Coco and Caren. Other In the manga, Noel has two different hairstyles. In arc one, her hair is middle parted, long and wavy. But when she makes her entrance in the second arc, she has a side fringe resembling Carens, but on the opposite side. In the anime however, it stays the same through both arcs, remaining as a side fringe. Actresses Noel was voiced by Ryoko Nagata in the Japanese anime. References See also * Mermaid Melody * Lucia Nanami * Hanon Hōshō * Rina Tōin * Caren * Coco * Sara * Seira Category:Magical girls Category:Fictional mermen and mermaids Category:Fictional singers Category:Fictional twins Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch